of detention and whatnots
by bronaparte
Summary: BA-THUMP!—pacu jantung Kido yang terlalu shok untuk bahkan menunjukkan reaksi apapun, hanya dua belah bibirnya yang terbuka, di antara menganga dan mengatup. —Kano/Kido, Highschool-AU.


[**Kagerou Project**] [of detention and whatnots © **bronaparte**]  
**Disclaimer(s)**: © Jin  
**Character(s)**: Kano Shuuya, Kido Tsubomi  
**Warning**: Kano/Kido, _Highschool AU_, alay dan abal, norak, sok romantis  
**Note(s)**: perhatikan "**Warning**" dengan saksama.

* * *

"Senyum, dong," _krek krek_, sebuah jerit nestapa dari urat syaraf Kido, "cewek lebih manis kalau tersenyum, lho."

"Kano, diam."

"Kata _nee-chan_ loh, makanya senyum dong~"

Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa kedua tangannya sibuk membawa dua ember penuh berisikan air, Kido tanpa ba-bi-bu sudah melempar jauh-jauh Kano dari jendela lantai tiga, dan ia tidak akan pernah menyesali tindak tersebut bahkan di penghujung usianya.

"Kano, sekali lagi kuperingatkan, _diam_."

Sebuah pagi yang berawal normal, _seharusnya _tetap menjadi _normal_, sayangnya Kido lupa memperhitungkan si variabel yang satu itu; si pembohong kelas kakap, si pemuda dengan perawakan _bencis _namun hati _teroris_.

Berawal dari sebuah pemandangan yang patut dipertanyakan (_siapa, pemuda yang berjalan, bersandingan bersama Ayano-neechan itu? Mengapa ia terlihat _mencurigakan_?_), dilanjutkan dengan sebuah hasutan ("_Kido, ikuti mereka dari belakang, yuk!" dan dengan bodohnya, ia jatuh dalam bujukkan _sesat _Kano_), dan diakhiri dengan kehilangan jejak bahan observasi mereka DAN berada di arah berlawanan dari sekolah, _dan akhirnya _ditutup dengan terlambat masuk kelas serta sebuah hukuman cantik yang siap mereka dera.

Yaitu, sebuah tradisi klasik berupa "berdiri di lorong sambil membawa ember isi air sampai jam saya berakhir".

Klasik, tapi _tidak _asik, terutama jika teman se-penghukumanmu adalah seorang Kano Shuuya.

"Kira-kira, cowok tadi siapa ya."

"Kano, tidak bisakah kau diam—_haargh_," Kido menggantung kepalanya, melayangkan pandang ke langit-langit lorong, lalu meneriakkan frustrasi, "dan, _dan_, orang itu—kakak kelas. Kisaragi Shintaro."

Kano terkekeh pelan, lalu menyenandung 'hmm~' pendek. "Tapi…daripada kita mengumpat seseorang yang bahkan kita belum kenal, bagaimana kalau kita ganti subjek dari topik kita?"

Kido mengangkat alis, berusaha menelan perasaan tidak enak, "…seperti?"

Dalam sekelebat—satu, atau dua detik? Waktu seakan melambat di dunia mereka _berdua_—suara _BANG! _dari dua ember yang kini jatuh mencium lantai, _BYUUR! _dari konten ember yang kini terjun bebas membasuh ubin, _SRAAAT! _dari tubuh Kano yang dengan gesit bergerak ke depan Kido, memerangkap figur Kido dengan kedua lengannya yang meremas permukaan tembok seraya menjepit Kido di antaranya, _BA-THUMP!_—pacu jantung Kido yang terlalu _shok _untuk bahkan menunjukkan reaksi _apapun_, hanya dua belah bibirnya yang terbuka, di antara menganga dan mengatup.

Ah, dan wajah Kano yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu," Kido bisa merasakan betul nafas Kano, yang mulai menggelitik telinganya, yang kini merah merona, "subjeknya—_kita,_ tentu saja."

Kalau bukan karena kedua ember yang menyita tangannya, mungkin wajah _cantik _Kano kini sudah berlukis merah memar akan tinju Kido.

(atau mungkin, _seandainya saja_, dan sebuah perandaian yang sangat mengandai-andai—mungkin ia akan menerima kesempatan dan…tidak melakukan apapun; hanya terlarut dalam mata Kano yang tajam dan menghasut dan menghipnotis dan—misterius, dingin, mencekam, namun hangat dan _indah_)

Empat mata, empat menit berlalu, dan kini, total empat ember yang terpental ke permukaan lantai.

Empat detik, dan empat kata (_"Hehe, becanda kok Kido—"_) sebelum tinju Kido melesat dan mendarat dengan penuh selamat di pipi Kano, empat ubin—jarak kini antara pemuda tersebut dan gadis yang ia buat geram.

Empat menit dimana mereka terdiam dalam posisinya masing-masing—Kano tersungkur di lantai, dan Kido berdiri mematung di hadapannya dengan poni menutup wajahnya bak tirai bambu.

Kemudian, senyum empat senti yang mekar di wajah seorang _Kido Tsubomi_, dan jantung Kano yang melompat satu, dua, empat ketukan.

(Dan—karena telah membuat kerusuhan dan kegaduhan, serta mengotori lantai lorong—empat macam hukuman yang menanti mereka, tapi, dalam momen sekali-dalam-seribu-tahun semacam ini…siapa peduli?)


End file.
